gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Kyle
All information here has been copy and pasted from the form and definitely needs to be worked on. Status MIA, probably dead. Appearance Kyle had what you could call a generic appearance of sorts. This is because his looks were quite average and there are really few things that would have stood out from someone like him. To start, his height was the normal for his age, and his build was slightly athletic with a bit of muscle from training. His hair was black and wavy, in a cut that looked like it once was short but left without care for a while. Despite his hair being slightly unruly, Kyle took care to try and keep his bangs out of his eyes. Luckily, it was not too long that he had to tie it back or anything; the hair just curled inwards nearing the bottom of the back of Kyle’s neck. His skin was fair. Kyle’s eyes were a grayish dark brown that may be mistaken for black in certain lights, and in others, appear pupilless. They had a relaxed yet alert look to them (if that even makes sense) despite not being large; the shape was normal for eyes. He was almost always seen with a slight smile or smirk of a kind. As for clothing, he preferred tones in purple and black. Although his choices might have varied on occasions, he liked to always carry around his sword (in its sheath ofc) hanging from his belt at the side. Or sometimes, tied to his back. In fact, there were very few times that you would’ve found Kyle without his sword. Now, when he used it, well, that’s another topic. The sword would’ve been the only thing that was “remarkable” about Kyle’s appearance. Personality It could be said that Kyle was a man of action rather than careful thinking. Of course, this doesn’t mean that he was dumb. He preferred to take an active approach to problems (though this usually involved getting into trouble if it involved people) and solve them as fast as possible. He seemed to always have energy to do things; there were really few occasions in which he stated being tired or unwilling to do something. Kyle had a very radical sense of “justice”, and was known for trying to set things right, though in his own way. He was quick to form relationships and had some sort of fiery passion to his close ones (ie: family and people of his hometown), protecting them from anything that would make them feel bad. Because of this and his own views on life, he was prone to commiting reckless actions which eventually evolved into things like carefully planned revenge. While he wasn’t exactly vengeful, Kyle did believe, as stated before, in an extreme kind of fairness. When it comes to feelings and emotions, well, we can’t say that Kyle was a very emotional man. This, however, does not mean he was insensitive. He’d try to be a moral support to his friends, and especially his brother, though he might’ve seemed harsh at times. It may seem crazy, but Kyle actually had a short temper with “enemies” and got frustrated quickly at repeated failure or seemingly senseless situations. He used to vent by breaking stuff and overall just letting his anger out in destructive ways. Despite this side of him, he was actually very sweet and loyal to a fault with his family and friends. So loyal, that he didn’t care to give up his life for protecting them or defending “justice”. Kyle knew that he could die anytime (though it’s mostly because of his outlook on life), so he really valued relationships and being helpful/supportive as much as he could to friends. He had a high sense of empathy but his way of acting on it was by trying to comfort the person in sometimes apparently insensitive ways. Though it took a lot to make him sad/depressed and even more for him to cry, those emotions were generally caused by his feeling of uselessness in trying to solve his loved ones’ problems. Backstory To be added. Relationships Franz to be added Fallon to be added Other stuffs * to be added Gallery Please feel free to add! (Gallery format to be added) Category:Galaxian will bite Category:Apologies to Galaxian Category:Male Category:Human Category:OC